Choices
by DamnItWrongName
Summary: Summary. You and your best friend have just landed a part each in a huge Hollywood movie. You come back for a huge party in London where you and your friend meet some people that will change your life. You have to make a choice between two. Your friend gets it easy. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**_Choices._**

* * *

Authors note: Hello guys, this story came to me one night. My mate X.G. .X and I discussed and the friend is based off her and what she likes. I'm going to call her Grace for this story, but just fill in your friends name where is says Grace. Anyway Enjoy.

Chapter 1

The Californian sun is heating all of your exposed skin, sending complete bliss through your whole body. You and your best friend since high school, Grace, sit there in your two piece bikinis, soaking up the late afternoon sun.

You have never had much difficulty getting a tan, but Grace was pale and it took some serious sun to give her a natural brown tan. You had stayed in a five star hotel right next to Hollywood Boulevard. Since you landed that role in a major Hollywood film it's been sun, sand and fame. The waiter came and gave you your last cocktail before you took your plane back to London, for the party of the year, BATS (British and American Television Stars). You drink you cocktail and say goodbye to Grace, then make you way back up to your room to put on some clothes.

After a good 20 minutes on deciding what to wear you settled on tight black jeans, a tight black tank top, a cropped leather jacket and a pair of black Pantene Lou Boutins. Just to top off your look, you put on a black bowler hat. Your long, wavy, truffle-brown hair falls perfectly down your back on your jacket and all the dark colours make your bright blue eyes stand out even more than usual. You grab your Louis Vuitton suit case, call your driver and make your way to the Airport.

You board the small plane. As you and Grace go to find your seat in the jet that was sent for the actors and actresses coming to BATS, you are paying no attention to anything and you crash into none other than Tom Hiddleston. You don't know why, but you feel a lot more embarrassed than usual, maybe because you landed straight on your bum.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going." You say, looking up, still on the floor with your legs in front of you and hands behind you.

"No, it is me who should be apologising, I should have moved out of the way of such a beautiful lady." He says as he offers you his hand to help you up; ever the gentleman.

You thank him but can't help but to blush at his words. Tom bloody Hiddleston just called you beautiful! You were screaming with joy internally. You gave him you best flirtatious smile showing a bit of your white teeth.

He looked at the floor and started blushing. Tom Hiddleston blushing! All because of you! He looked back up at you and gave you his 1,000 watt smile that turned you to goo. You just stood there staring into each other's eyes, what felt like an eternity, was just a couple of seconds. Until a familiar voice snapped you back to reality.

"If you love birds have quiet finished, my feet are killing me and I need to sit down." Grace whined

"Yes, er, sorry miss." Tom says over your shoulder "and I hope to see you again very soon"

You pushed past each other; bodies pressed together and faces inches from each other. Your hands touched for a brief moment, it sent electricity down your spine. You thanked for once the isle was tight.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Choices.**_

* * *

**Authors note: In this chapter you get asks your name but because I don't know it I'm just gonna use mine instead you can just change it. I'm having so much fun writing this, sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. sorry it's so short! Enjoy!**

* * *

After a couple of embarrassing minutes of trying to find your seats, Grace eventually stops moaning when she sees them.

"Look!" She whispers to you, her eyes darting left as she sits down. "Have you seen him?" She gestures to the man beside her with a sideways jerk of her head.  
You raise your eyebrows, smirking. "I really don't think he's much to look at, myself. But then, your taste has never met my good standards, has it?"

You go to sit down, but stop and keep your self off of the chair with your arms.  
"Hey!" Grace says indignantly, and pushes you to the right. Your hand slips onto the man next to you's leg. You remove it quickly and look straight at him. You just put your hand onto Benedict Cumberbatch's leg! You have never really noticed before, but his eyes are a swirl of blue and green; they are quiet beautiful.

"I am so sorry, we were chatting and my hand... It just slipped..." You begin to speak, but you're cut off by a low baritone voice that makes your heart beat a little faster.

"No, no, that's fine- don't be silly." He waves his hands about dismissively which wakes you grin uncontrollably. He looks at his lap, and a deep red blush starts creeping up his sharp cheekbones.

"I'm Benedict by the way." Putting out his large, strong hand ready for you to shake.

"I'm Abbie, nice to meet you" You shake his hand, his strong hands grip yours gently.

He got up out of his seat and bent over to pick something up, giving you a rather nice view of his suit covered arse. When he finally stands upright at 6 foot, you see he has picked up your hat. You stand up, you're not as tall as Benedict, standing at 5'8. He holds your hat delicately in his finger and carefully places it on your head.

"I thought you might be needing that" he says in a low tone. You can feel the vibrations hitting you from his deep voice. You face inches away from his.

"Thank you" is all you were able to say. You can feel his warm breath on your face. He smells of old spice it makes your nostrils tingle. You just want to grab his suit lapels and pull him in for a kiss, but you don't, just yet. You both return to your seats as the plane is about to take off. You've always hated this part ever since your parents took you on your first holiday to Tenerife, you hate the take off. It's okay when you're up there but this is the worst part.

Your hands are on both arm rest's, knuckles going white where you're gripping it so tightly. You feel Benedict's rough hand brush against yours. Your breathing accelerates, just then you feel something warm getting placed gently over your hand, it was Benedict's hand. You could feel him gazing at you, you turn your head slightly but he turns his head away hastily, blushing out of control. He then removes his hand quickly.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. I just thought you might have needed- never mind " he said nervously, blushing at the same time and getting up to leave.

First of all you just made Benedict Cumberbatch blush and nervous! And second he just put his hand on yours for comfort. You could not believe your luck.

You grab his hand and stop him "don't be silly, I needed some comfort then, I really thought I was gonna faint like last time, but I didn't. You reassured me and made it feel that everything was gonna be okay."

He sits down and looks right at you while reaching over and putting a strand of loose hair behind your ear, giving you a crooked smile as he does so, that makes your melt and you can't help but smile back. "What happened last time?" He asks almost sounding worried. His hand brushes over your cheek then finds itself comfortably linked in between your fingers.

You start talking about how the last time you went on the plane from London to LA you fainted and Grace looked after you. You almost totally forgot about her, she was in a deep conversation with Andrew Garfield. You really enjoyed listening to stories that Benedict told you, as he enjoyed yours. Never once letting go of your hand.


End file.
